Seeing You
by Incensio Lady
Summary: Sequel to 'Fixing'. I can't look at you because I see you and I’m running because I can't stop seeing you.


Title: Seeing You

Author: Nox / Incensio Lady

Part: 1/1

Disclaimer: Not mine, isn't that a bugger

Fandom: House

Pairing: Jimmy/Greg

Summary: I can't look at you because I see you and I'm running because I can't stop seeing you

Warnings: Slash

Author's Notes: Sequel to Fixing, Greg/Jimmy unrequited angst, but members of Sylum poked for Greg following him and demanded smut. Blame them. Ok so I kinda skimped on the smut, but I am feeling fluffy and angsty. Oh well and the poor man is out of character, but I can live with that.

* * *

Jimmy threw himself into his chair and stared at his office door, wide eyed slightly in shock. Today was another episode in his and Greg's slowly deteriorating friendship. And all because he was in love with Greg, and he couldn't be _normal _around him feeling like he did.

Jimmy was so tied up in his self-pity and shock that he barely registered his door opening and Greg closing it behind him. Greg looked hard at him as he turned toward the door.

"It's rude to run from a cripple Jimmy boy." Jimmy ran two fingers over his temple.

"Greg" He sighed "Can't you just leave it alone for once?" Greg took a step closer to the desk.

"Me Jimmy? The stubborn, egotistical, bastard? Do you really think that's going to happen?" Jimmy wiped his hand over his face, resting it on his upper lip covering his mouth. He laughed bitterly.

"No Greg you never fail to get to the bottom of something when it interests you." Jimmy just wanted to collapse, he was exhausted, the cat and mouse, the please god don't let him find out and hate me, the damn ducking and hiding was wearing him to the bone. He just couldn't keep doing it, but he was failing to see any good options, one, he could tell Greg, and then Greg would either leave, punch him or make a snide comment and avoid him, two, he could leave, but...he just couldn't. There wasn't really a third option. Jimmy let out a breath, ragged and full of suppressed…everything.

"Please Greg, don't ask me." He knew he was begging but he couldn't raise the energy to be prideful about it. He dropped his head down to rest on the desk. He could hear the thud of Greg's cane and his footfalls as Greg moved around the desk. The could feel the heat of Greg's body as he moved to stand close behind him. The could smell him, god, that smell that was everything of Greg, it was comfortable and fiery and Greg. He was so entangled in his senses that the soft touch of Greg's hand against his shoulder made him jump. They stayed there, in silence as the warmth of Greg's hand bleed through Jimmy's shirt and Jimmy wished the moment would just not stop. But it did.

"I can't not ask Jimmy. Why can't you look at me, why are you running?" This was the end, Jimmy could feel it, in the pit of his stomach and the tone of Greg's voice. He could explain or he could leave, either way he'd loose Greg and he didn't think he could handle that. Greg had been keeping him sane for the last eight years, Jimmy wasn't sure he remembered how to do it himself. He could feel despair, running through his body like a wave, tearing his eyes and clogging his throat. He sat up in his chair.

"I can't look at you because I see you and I'm running because I can't stop seeing you." His shoulders shuddered as he slumped back against the table expecting to hear a snide comment or the slam of his office door. But the silence stretched, he could barely hear Greg's breathing over the thump of his heart. Then the hand that had slipped from his shoulder returned.

"Don't run anymore Jimmy, I'm just going to follow and as we have already established I don't give up." Jimmy's head lifted from the table and he turned to towards Greg, he stood cautiously and looked at him. He opened his mouth, but frowned and shut it again. He skittishly lifted his hand, hesitating praying he wasn't misreading, and rested it on Greg's neck. Greg smirked.

"Now you're getting the idea Jimmy." And kissed him. And Goddamnit it was every fantasy, Greg's tongue flicking against his, Greg's hand pressed hard against his shoulder blade, the other tangled in his hair, Greg's left thigh pressed between his own, but it was so much more than the fantasies because it was _real_. Greg really was here, tongue rubbing against his, hand in his hair, thigh against his groin. They broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Greg leant back against the cupboard, cane discarded beside Jimmy.

"This is what you've been freaking out about?" Jimmy blushed. "Nice." The face became serious. "But I know you Jimmy, you're not just looking for a fuck against your desk, you're going to want everything else. And you know I'm not good that that Jimmy, you know I come with baggage." Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah I know you and I know your baggage; I've been dealing with it for the last eight years, I know it comes with you." He laughed "And unlike Cameron I'm not going to try and make you throw it out." Greg smirked.

"So you're willing to try and handle me are you?" He held his arms out to his sides and smirked again. "Well handle away." Jimmy laughed and pushed Greg back into the cupboard, diving into a kiss, not an inch between them. They broke the kiss again after a minute or so and Greg leered.

"Can we at least do this in front of Cuddy?" Jimmy kissed him again. Ok so maybe there was a third option. Jimmy smiled into the kiss.

FIN


End file.
